Another 1000 Words
by hummingbirds2
Summary: Drabbles - 10 x 100 words. Some are funny, some are dark, lots of the SVM characters come out to play. Inspired by Jan of arc's word prompts at fang readers Drabble Challenge on Live Journal.
1. Natural Woman

Prompt: Natural Woman

**Torture**

* * *

><p>Sam screamed in agony; his body jerking involuntarily. Tears stung behind his eyelids.<p>

How had he managed to get into this much trouble?

He braced himself, teeth gritted, as his torturer moved back towards him.

She smiled, enjoying his torment; then tore another strip off his back.

Sam wailed and panted through the pain.

He watched her eyes drift down his naked form, stopping at his nether regions. His heart raced.

"No, not there," Sam panicked.

"So Sam, how will you respond the next time I say I don't want to have a 'Brazilian'?"

"I love a natural woman, Jannalynn!"

* * *

><p>Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here.<p> 


	2. Hollywood

Prompt: Hollywood

**Torture Part II**

* * *

><p>"So Sam, how will you respond the next time I say I don't want to have a 'Brazilian'?"<p>

"I love a natural woman, Jannalynn!"

"Good, Sam," she smiled. "Now, what would be the correct response if I said, I don't want to have 'Hollywood'?"

"A what?"

Then he met Jannalynn's eyes and realised his mistake.

"Let me demonstrate," she said, and slapped the sticky strip across his reddish-gold, pubic hair.

"Fast or slow?" she grinned. Sam paled.

Then, Jannalynn wrenched the strip back with all her might.

"Jannalynn!" he wailed.

"I just love it when you scream my name, Sam!"

* * *

><p>Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here.<p> 


	3. Ice

Prompt: Ice

**Cool It**

* * *

><p>"War fhl I bioo?" Eric said, unintelligibly. His mouth was full.<p>

"What, Eric?" Sookie said. "I can't understand a word you're saying. Is that Old Norse or something?"

"Wmo! Hmpppeh!" Eric growled. His eyes rolled in frustration.

"WAR FLH I BIOO?" he asked, repeating his first question, more loudly.

"Aw, c'mon Eric. This is getting silly. Just spit it out."

Eric spat. Ice shards flew out all over.

"Eric!"

"Where shall I bite, Sookie?"

"You decide. It's your Sookie Slushie, after all."

"Why didn't you say so? Now I've got to go and get more ice."

Eric's look was ... icy!"

* * *

><p>Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here.<p> 


	4. Heat

Prompt Heat

**Dead Hot**

* * *

><p>I was freezing.<p>

Frantically, my hands clawed at the lid. I had to get out of this coffin. I craved warmth!

Finally, a cold hand hauled me out, but I desired only heat.

Even before I saw the woman tethered before me, I felt her body's temperature. I wanted it. My gums burned, and in a flash, I was sucking her hot blood down my throat. The warmth spread, until another heat began to simmer.

Then, my body smouldered, as I saw the fiery heat in the eyes of the blonde-haired man with cold hands.

"Fuck a zombie?" I said.

* * *

><p>Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here.<p> 


	5. Toys

Prompt: Toys

**Toying with Amelia**

* * *

><p>We were both bored - both sitting on the bed, just looking at each other.<p>

What to do?

Looking for inspiration, I reached out and grasped our 'playtime' box. After opening, I poked and prodded my way through the assorted soft and furries, the hard and plasticies, and the noisy-but-nice toys within.

Which to pick?

Then I remembered our favourite from a few weeks' past.

Time for some déjà vu?

I found it at the bottom of the box, whipped it out and wound it up.

The toy mouse rushed across the floor. Bob excitedly pounced. The game was on.

* * *

><p>Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here.<p> 


	6. Void

Prompt: Void

**Avoidance**

* * *

><p>"So you can't remember your cursed time with Sookie?"<p>

"It's a void, Pam."

"Remember how Sookie reads our brains as voids? Now you really do have a void where your brain should be, Eric!"

"Pam, go ... stocktake!"

"Have you asked Sookie about the cursed time?"

"She won't tell me."

"Ha! She's aVOIDing it. Get it!"

Eric growled, baring fang.

"Keep that up and I'll want sex with you! Ha! Now we really must aVOID that! But what are you going to do? I know - aVOID her!"

Pam avoided a phone.

* * *

><p>Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here.<p> 


	7. Movies

Prompt: Movies

**Double Bill**

* * *

><p>"Say it again, Eric," demanded Pam.<p>

"No. I just said it again!"

"It's the way you said it – with so much feeling. Feeling! I never knew you had any .. feeling! Go on say those two words again. Please, do it, please."

"No! If you want to hear it so much, say it yourself."

"Doing it yourself is never as good though, is it? Pam leered, pinching her own nipple for emphasis.

"Go! Get the DVD!"

"Want the sequel as well?"

"A double Kill Bill. Oh yes," said Eric, with feeling.

* * *

><p>Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here.<p> 


	8. Brand

Prompt: Brand

**Oh Ick**

* * *

><p>"Which will I get him?" Amelia mused. "So many different brands of cat food to choose from – Purina, Gourmet, Felix, Whiskers ..."<p>

Pointing to a well-known label she said, "He definitely didn't like this one or it didn't like him. The chicken by-products used in it caused all sorts of digestive ... issues, believe me!"

"Oh, ick," Sookie said. "Look, my cat Tina, used to love this brand – Friskies."

Amelia smirked "Okay, I'll get it, if only for the name!"

Sookie frowned. "Amelia, do you think Bob should be eating cat food - whatever the brand - now he's human again?"

* * *

><p>Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here.<p> 


	9. Hero

Prompt: Hero

**The Dance Goes On**

* * *

><p>"Would you die for the one you love?"<p>

The lyrics washed over us as we moved together around the dance floor.

"Hold me in your arms tonight?" Enrique Iglesias crooned.

Eric held me tighter.

The chorus swept us along.

"I can be your hero baby  
>I can kiss away the pain"<p>

Eric kissed me tenderly.

I sang the next lines.

"I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away"<p>

Ecstatic, Eric sank his fangs into my neck.

I awoke with a start, sweating in the afternoon heat. Crapola! I flicked the radio off!

* * *

><p>Enrique Iglesias - Hero lyrics<p>

Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here.


	10. Word Association

Prompt: Word Associaton

**Missassociation**

* * *

><p>"I will kill you," I lisped through my new fangs.<p>

"Qué?" said Felipe, feigning ignorance.

"Felipe, two words for you – death and threat. Associate them!"

Felipe laughed. "I see. Very clever ... the death threat. But you are compelled to never harm me."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to."

"Sookie, two words for you – pleasure and pain. Let me help you associate with them!"

Felipe bit me hard, drawing blood.

I screamed in pain.

Felipe sucked harder, licking my clitoris at the same time.

I screamed in pleasure!

Damn! I'd ... associated!

* * *

><p>Southern Vampire Mysteries (SVM) are the property of Charlaine Harris. She bears no responsibility for any of her characters' actions here.<p> 


End file.
